Photograph
by Royale Star
Summary: Technically this could be demanded as stalking, but then he could always smooth talk his way with art as an excuse. USUK; AU
1. First Take

I don't own anything; I fail convos and plenty of fail grammar/spelling there too.

YEAH just to practice for my speech coming up soon.

_Xxxx_

_Click_,_ Click_,_ Click_,

The American took his time looking through his shots of the scene; making sure they were beyond the usual "beautiful" shot and deleting other unimpressive ones. Even if it wasn't evident, he had the extreme passion for photography.

But photography would always remain to be a hobby besides his main line of work as a forensic scientist. His best friend, Francis would utterly insist on him to actually put his photography behind expensive frames but Alfred would always decline; it would be just additional work for him.

Although today was just one of those rare days where he actually had a day off and the only way to relax was utilizing his hobby and besides hanging out with his friends.

_Click_,

Alfred let out a short sigh; he almost missed that blue canary by the pond; simply but ever so elegant bird. A huge grin slowly made its way on his face with just a thought of a bald eagle landing nearby.

Then again, bald eagles weren't fond of bustling cities, high crime rates and (to the dismay of the American) McDonalds.

His stomach growled loudly; making Alfred sigh once more. A quick food break before delving with some more photo-action would definitely suffice. He quickly hid his most prized camera in his bag before jogging towards the exit of the old park. The American took the quickest and also most unused way; since he had heard a new branch was open in the east of the old park. Just the thought of those hamburgers made his mouth water.

_Bump, Curse_, _Scowl_, _Stare_,

Maybe the path wasn't as unused as he initial thought and oddly his heart couldn't help but skip a beat for a moment as he stared back at a pair of pristine emeralds belonging to an Englishman.

_Xxxx_

It has been exactly 3 days, 15 hours and 3 minutes since Alfred last visit to the old park … and of course meeting that not so gentle Englishman.

Yes, the Englishman was the only reason why he was coming back; that person that made him understand the feeling of having butterflies flutter in your stomach region. But he had already thought about it thoroughly that there was only a slim to none chance of seeing the mystery man at the same area. It's not like some case where the particularly unlucky murderer just happens to remember he left his murder weapon at the scene of the crime and returned to retrieve it before it's too late.

Definitely not that,

Hopefully.

Out of habit, the American pulls out his camera for anything that could spike his interest as he hunts for that Englishman from yesterday. To his dismay, there was just no life in the old park now or maybe forever? He quickly shook his head at such a negative idea.

He sudden ran behind the few trees as he heard the familiar accent.

It was him.

And he was feeding and _talking_ to pigeons?

Alfred could not help but stare in horror; The American vaguely wondered if the big guy up there had a sore spot for him and now made him fall for a lunatic.

Then his blue eyes caught on the small tombstone staying at the base of the Maple tree

He understood at that very point and gave a moment of silence before glancing back at the Englishman; The American could not find a single sign of sadness or remorse in those precious gems, but was greeted with … He really wasn't sure, it could be happiness or something else . Well, it was evident that the man had probably moved on and Alfred would probably ask about it some other time.

Alfred did not waste any more time and quickly started accessing the mystery man's physical appearance. From below (and starting at what he was wearing), the Englishman had simply black leather shoes, black pants, red sweater vest, white dress shirt (beneath the sweater vest) and a black tie. It more or less made his target more uptight and snooty. From his vantage point also, he could tell that the man is not so tall, beautiful emerald eyes, darker shade of blonde and…

_Whoa_ those caterpillars.

The American had to stifle his laughter; _those_ things were huge and well kinda adorable in his opinion.

_Smile_,

Alfred quickly held his camera and did not waste another moment.

_Click_,

Technically this could be demanded as stalking, but then he could always smooth talk his way with art as an excuse.

_Click_, _Click_, _Click_,

Blue eyes could not look away from the wondrous form lying casually on the wooden park bench.

Especially that _smile_.

Alfred was too allured to stop and basically he could not get enough of _him_.

_Xxxx_

"_Mon ami_, I believe I have what you need to break this case." Francis simply blinked as he was greeted with silence in the particular laboratory. Odd, he was certain Alfred would be here; perhaps he should try the dark room nearby. The Frenchman gave a swift knock on the door and was graced yet again with silence.

"Ready or not, here I _come_" He stated before granting himself entrance. The first thing he did notice was the lights were already on; which meant whoever was developing was either done or just starting.

Then something else caught his eyes.

Photos.

Just photo after photo of only one person.

Francis took a good and close look on each and every photograph that hanged to be dried just to make sure his eyes weren't lying; it was definitely not a victim or a suspect. Although the Frenchman would admit this man was gorgeous but the man's natural attractiveness was ten fold increase by an extremely precise and professional photographer.

This meant only one thing.

"How wonderful!" Francis pulls out his handkerchief and wipes the edges of his blue eyes; It honestly brings him to tears. _FINALLY_ His usually dense and annoying best friend was already growing up and finding _Amour_.

But it sort of hurt, considering Alfred did not even told a soul, not even to _him_ of all people.

"F-Francis?"

The French man whipped his head towards the source of the voice; finding the man he was looking for. He wasn't sure whether to feel confident that the evidence he holds can close the current case, happy for his best friend found love and or slightly pissed for he was not informed of the said epitome of love of his American friend.

He made sure that Alfred would not leave without getting juicy details of this mystery man.


	2. Companion

Author's notes: Super short chapter, and yeah this was a plot bunny so I'm not surprised why I'm slow at it… So yeah.

Thanks for the review guys from the previous chapter guys! You're all awesome!

Warning: Same as previous chapter

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

xXxLINEBREAKxXx

After a few clothes grabbing and some deep French cursing, Alfred manage to snag the folder from the other blond and have found himself in the interrogation room with the notorious Gilbert.

"And you think you can just fuck off, well look here…" Gilbert, who was currently entertaining a suspect, tossed an opened cream folder on the metal desk; the folder's contents lay almost perfectly spread. The suspect's eyes went wide at the hard evidence. The albino slammed his hand on the desk with a feral grin gracing his features. "Good luck with your life in a six by six cell retard" He gestured towards the other officers to take the man out of his awesome sight. Gilbert's gaze flickered back to his partner giving a short snort.

"What crawled in your ass and died, you've been too quiet and all fidgety. The awesome does not approve."

Alfred simply rubbed the back of his neck looking slightly sheepish and completely ignoring the awesome comment. "Dude, it's nothing really—" The American quickly spared a short glance at the glass door before smiling warily to the albino. It wasn't as effective as Alfred initially thought as Gilbert simply scowled and cross his arms on his chest.

The American let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine, I'm just avoiding Francis that all."

"That's why I'm the most awesome; you couldn't even pay back your debt!"

"It's not even about money! We just had a little fight and I just thought we just need some space."

The Albino simply started laughing, completely and utterly ignoring Alfred's last statement. The blonde felt much like an idiot, considering him trying to reason out to someone who openly ignores everything with a dash of arrogance. It really caught Alfred by surprise how in the world did the Germa—Prussian even be in this type of work.

Alfred slowly opened the glass door; giving a critical glance to both sides of the hall before slipping away from the insane Germa-PRUSSIAN. He started to pick up the pace as he pulled his sleeve to check his watch; darn! It was almost 3 o' clock. The blond pulled on a scowl; he was so not going to miss another shot at love.

The American quickly stopped in his tracks; his scowl now replaced with a look of sheer terror.

Where the heck is his camera?

He was pushed out from his dilemma as he heard fast approaching foot steps which could be anyone, including Francis.

"Shit…" Alfred quickly hid in one of the supply closet and hoping to God for a sort of miracle. The foot steps slowly stopped and he could honestly feel his heart beat in a much higher rate than normal. It felt like he was holding his breath for an eternity before the footsteps continued and disappeared. The American stayed quietly and started racking his mind to actually try to recall where he left his camera.

He heard a soft thud; probably someone had leaned on the door. He paid little heed to whoever is leaning on the opposite side of the door until he a familiar laugh reached his ears.

"Mon Cher, are you looking for something?" A gasp was heard from the other side and Francis merely gave another set of laughter. After not hearing any sort of response for the past minute, he turned the camera on and flickered through the contents. "Well now, since I'm alone and all…perhaps I should just delete every single piece." The Frenchman grinned as he heard a sudden rustling of items and a chain of curses. He took a step back and continued with his musings.

Feeling rather defeated at the moment, Alfred slowly opened the door and stepped out "OKAY, okay I give in… just give me my camera!"

"tsk, tsk, Alfred. Before I hand you this piece of technology, do you promise to tell me about your mystery petite symbol of love?" The American winced at the word promise. It was a sure sign he will never get away from the other blond and forever bond to do what the promise had intended to do.

"It's not even L-Love! It was totally for art … oh fuck, nevermind; Yeah sure." He quickly snatched the camera from Francis but before he could even utter another set of words, he was interrupted by the Frenchman.

"I'm most certain that lovely boy of yours is still there."

And that's how he found himself behind a familiar shrubbery with a French accomplice.

xXxLINEBREAKxXx

"Mon dieu! His eyebr—" Alfred quickly cupped his partners mouth hoping they didn't attract much attention behind the set of shrubs; also risking freaking the British man out of his mind. He gestured to the other to be quiet before releasing his hand.

The American started his routine of taking photographs as he was sure a certain someone would keep his mouth shut for a couple of minutes. He could feel the stare boring a hole behind his head, but it was honestly all worth it to bask under the beauty of his _subject_.

The British man slowly rose for his sit and turned to leave the park with a signature scowl returning with a vengeance. Making sure the so called subject left, Francis merely pulled on a sly smirk.

"I would never suspect Mr. Hero to be a creepy stalker~" He nearly got hit with a fist and was only saved by his skills earned from years of being quite close friends with the American. Alfred, who was obviously embarrassed at the title, simply scoffed and frowned.

"Hey, I'm no stalker."

"Does he even know who you are?"

"Y-Yeah, sure he does." The American's first mistake was breaking eye contact as it only fortifies Francis' belief. Alfred let out a frustrated sigh before getting up from their position behind the bushes; he needs to honestly feel his legs again. The Frenchman followed behind, dusting his coat before grinning once more to his friend.

"He seems… quiet a charmer albeit the eyebrows are truly eye catching." Francis quickly slung an arm around the other blond's shoulder and still holding on to the sly grin.

"Do not fret mon ami, the love guru is here to serve you well"

Alfred felt honestly both mortified and slightly relieved. He really can't say he didn't need Francis' help; that would just end up as a lie. Unlike him, the other blond had much more experience than he was and maybe, just maybe he was the answer that God choose to help him reach his goal.

"I will not hold back any secrets, and by the end of the day I'm sure you would have woo'd the pants off of him!" The Frenchman merely gloated like a true love expert.

OR maybe the big guy up there really had a sore spot for him.


End file.
